


Утро

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Наташа, мы все уронили!
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

> Известный мем не дает автору покоя...

Сон — это прекрасно. Сон — это немаловажная часть Наташиной жизни. Вот, к примеру, младенцам до трех месяцев рекомендуют спать от четырнадцати до семнадцати часов в сутки, годовалым карапузам — двенадцать-шестнадцать часов. Четырехлетка в среднем дрыхнет десять часов. Дошколята и школьники, по рекомендации ВОЗ, — столько же или на часок-другой меньше.

Взрослым, увы, разлеживаться особо некогда. Хотя и тут восемь часов для большинства — необходимый минимум, чтобы функционировать нормально. Не будем брать уникумов, таких, как прокачанные сывороткой суперсолдаты или набравшиеся по самые брови кофе гении, этим не то что море по колено — горы по плечо. Простая русская девушка Наташа, которая вернулась из недельной миссии, не стремится к таким рекордам. И будить ее — себе дороже. Так что семнадцать часов сна. И точка.

Поэтому когда кто-то через какие-то жалкие десять часов приподнял уголок одеяла и осторожно постучал Наташе по носу чем-то мягким, Наташа с полным правом могла гордиться собой, потому что даже не стала стрелять сразу. И ругаться не стала. Просто открыла правый глаз и грозно посмотрела на самоубийцу. Самоубийца мурлыкнул и боднул Наташу мягким лбом. 

Наташа закрыла глаз обратно. Котов в башне отродясь не водилось. У Роуди была какая-то забористая аллергия на кошачью шерсть, а Тони, несмотря на всю свою симпатию к усатым-полосатым, друга любил намного больше, поэтому — мало ли что приснится? Однако заснуть обратно она не успела. Около кровати завозились, мяукнули осуждающе и басовито и запрыгнули Наташе на спину. Прямо на свежезаживающий синяк. 

Наташа подпрыгнула вместе с одеялом, и коты, а это были именно они, бросились врассыпную. Целая куча разномастных котов. Один, правда, то ли самый наглый, то ли самый смелый, даже ухом не повел, продолжая спать на подушке рядом.

Наташа внимательно посмотрела на соню, отмечая слишком знакомое расположение полосок на теле, удивительно похожих на шрамы одного индивидуума, взявшего в последнее время привычку делить с ней кровать. И доверять ее чутью и реакции больше чем своей, абсолютно не беспокоясь об окружающем мире, когда она, Наташа, на боевом посту.

— ДЖАРВИС? — перешла сразу к сути Наташа.

— Увы, мисс Рашман. 

— А остальные?.. 

— За исключением доктора Стрэнджа. Он в момент инцидента ушел в астрал.

— Вернулся?

— И просил передать, что заклинание скоро сойдет на нет.

— Как скоро, ДЖАРВИС?

Ответить ДЖАРВИС не успел. Из коридора донесся жуткий грохот. Наташин соня, вздыбив шерсть, с воинственным мявом кинулся на звук, из коридора послышались вой и удаляющееся клацанье когтей по дорогущему напольному покрытию с подогревом.

— ДЖАРВИС? — уточнила на всякий случай Наташа.

— Они все уронили.

— Все?

— Все. Сэр очень недоволен и, кажется, собирается откусить мистеру Бартону ухо.

Наташа вздохнула, сунула ноги в пушистые тапочки и пошла в коридор. День только начинался. Черт бы его побрал.


End file.
